when i meet you again
by vallerie.louise
Summary: Cerita seorang gadis cantik remaja yang saling mencintai karena tetabrak dan suka bertengkar satu sama lain tetapi (p-shone dan p-top) sudah mencintai orang lain apa yang akan mereka lakukan demi cinta mereka yuk kita baca


when i meet you again

Perkenalan^•^

Dessy(F)=sahabat kim&esther|like p-top and

Kim(F)=sahabat dessy&esther|like p-shone

P-top(M)=sahabat p-shone suka dessy&esther

P-shone(M)=sahabat p-top|like dessy

Esther(F)=sahabat dessy&kim|like p-shone

Jitaleela(F)=sahabat barbara |

musuh dessy&kim&esther|

like p-top&p-shone

Barbara(F)=sahabat jitaleela|

Musuh dessy&kim&esther|

Like p-top|adik p-shone

Sinopsis

Cerita seorang gadis cantik&remaja yang saling mencintai karena tetabrak dan suka bertengkar(dessy)seorang anak yang baik pintar dalam segala hal dan paling istimewa suka menolong orang (dessy)mempunyai 2 sahabat bernama(kim)&(esther)Mmm(kim) orang pendiam lumayan dalam belajar mencintai music dan pintar dalam segala hal sedankan (esther) dia suka ngedance sama seperti(dessy) mengerti orang lain dan pinter nah kalau yang ke 2 ne paling istimewa(p-shone)seorang peria yang di kenal bisa dalam hal apapun tp olahraga yang di favoriteny adalah sepak bola dan dia mempunyai sahabat bernama(p-top)(p-top)orang yang baik suka menolong teman tapi sayang dia play boy hampir saja lupa kalau nie(jitaleela)musuh dessy dan dia menyukai (p-shone dan p-top) dan mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama(barbara)suka (p-top)dan adek(p-shone)tetapi (p-shone dan p-top) sudah mencintai orang lain apa yang akan mereka lakukan demi cinta

pagi yang cerah di sekolah yang cerah...

ada seorang wanita cantik bernama kim yang sedang mendengar lagu... dan kedua sahabtnya yang baru datang siapa lagi kalau bukan dessy dan esther...

lalu dessy dan esther mengagetkan kim,tapi tidak mempan karena kim sedang mendengar lagu,,,,

lalu dessy dan esther cemberut karena di jauhkan temanya...siapa lagi kalau bukan(kim)

lalu kim yang melihat arah ke belakang melihat dessy dan esther,dia langsung melepaskan handfreeny dan berkata

"heuyy,,,,,,kapan kalian dateng gua gak tau"kata kim

lalu dessy menjawab...

"gimana mau tau...kalau denger lagu terus"kata dessy

lalu kim tertawa

"haha jangan marah dong dess,kita kan temen sorry lah kalau gua gak tau"kata kim

"y"kata dessy(cetus)

"jih dessy marah"kata kim

lalu dessy langsung pergi...

tiba-tiba dessy menabrak seorang panggeran yang bernama(p-shone)

"aww"kata dessy(merintih)

"uey,,,,maaf kamu gapapa"kata p-shone

lalu dessy memandang p-shone...

"gapapa kok"kata dessy

lalu detak jantung dessy berbunyi dengan kencang

dessy berkata dalam batinya(astagaa gua kenapa hmmm sadar dessy sadar)

lalu p-shone memanggil dessy...

lalu dessy kaget dan langsung mengrespone

"ya kenapa"kata dessy

"haha gapapa,kamu ada yang luka kalau ada bawa ke uks aja aku temenin."kata p-shone

"gua gapapa kok makasih udah bantuin gua ya"kata dessy

"ya,,eh tapi tunggu..."kata p-shone

"kenapa"kata dessy

"bibir u pucat banget,kmu sakit"kata p-shone(sambil memegang bibir dessy)

"haa masasih"kata dessy

"yuk kita pergi ke kantin aja beli minum"kata p-shone

"gak usah gua bawa kok"kata dessy

"beneran ya udah minum aja"kata p-shone

saat p-shone menarik tangan dessy tia-tiba jitaleela datang

"p-shoneeeeeeeeeee"kata jitaleela

p-shone hanya senyum-senyum gak enak

"p-shone kamu ngapain di sini"kata jitaleela

"ya kak,kakak ngapain ke sini"kata barbara

"mau nolongin,dessy"kata p-shone

"ngapain kamu bantuin dia"kata jitaleela

lalu datanglah p-top seh cowo B.A.N.G.E.T

"heuyy,,,whats going on"kata p-top

"p-top,lu gak usah ikut-ikutan deh kalau gak tau"kata jitaleela

"gua pergi dulu ya"kata dessy

"heuy,,,,,dessy,,dessy,,dess mau ke mana"kata p-shone

di saat p-shone ingin pergi...

"p-shone kamu di sini aja ngapain kamu ngejar dia"kata jitaleela

"lepasin gua"kata p-shone

lalu p-shone pun pergi...

"ish,,,nyebelin banget sih,,,,"kata jitaleela

"yang sabar ya ta"kata barbara

"tau ahk.."kata jitaleela

lalu jitaleela pergi...

balik ke dessy...

dessy yang sedang diam termenung,dan jalan tiba-tiba 2,temanya mengagetkan dia, dari belakang.

"woi"kata esther dan kim

lalu dessy terkaget,dn berkata...

"gila ya,,,,lu orang,ngagetin gua,kayak gitu ckck parah"kata dessy

"habis lu benggong aja"kata kim

"kwkwk tau nie,,,mang lu,,kenapa?"kata esther

"Mmm...gapapa kok"kata dessy

"ow ya udah kita ke kantin aja yuk"kata esther

"wah boleh tuh,,,lu ikut gak des"kata kim

"Mmmm..."kata dessy

"alah udahlah ikut aja yuk"kata esther dan kim(sambil menarik tangan dessy)

"tapi"kata dessy

lalu di saat teman-temanya menarik tangan dessy,,,tiba-tiba,,,dessy tetabrak sama p-shone.

"Aduh"kata dessy

"Aww,,sorry are u okay"kata p-shone

"Mmm...im okay"kata dessy

lalu dessy melihat..siapa orang yang menabraknya,,,lalu saat dia melihat dia kaget

"P-SHONE"kata dessy

"DESSY"kata p-shone

"Aduh maaf dess aku gak tau"kata p-shone

"ya gapapa"kata dessy

lalu teman dessy..mendekati dessy..dan membisikan dessy..

"dess,,itu siapa"kata esther

"ow..itu senior kita,kenapa"kata dessy

"kok lu bisa,kenal dia di mana"kata kim

"ow...tadi pagi gak sengaja,kesandung,kenapa"kata dessy

"appa/gapapa"kata esther(dalam bahasa korea)

"haha..sok korea"kata dessy

lalu p-shone yang meliha itu senyum sendiri dan berkata

"Mmmm..dess aku ke kelas dulu ya"kata p-shone

"oke,,,bye-bye"kata dessy

lalu dessy dan temanya-temanya,pergi ke kantin sambil,senyum-senyum.

"weh,,,,lu pada kenapa"kata dessy(heran)

"haha..gapapa"kata esther

"hmm ya sudahlah..."kata dessy

lalu datanglah p-top menyamperi ke arah dessy...

"hi"kata p-top

"hi"kata dessy

"kamu ngapin"katap-top

"mau makan hehe kamu udah makan"kata dessy

"udah hehe kamu mau makan apa"kata p-top

"lom tau mau makan apa"kata dessy

"oh"kata p-top

lalu p-top melihat ke arah esther

"dess"kata p-top

"ya kenapa"kata dessy

"sini deh gua mau ngomong"kata p-top

lalu dessy dan p-top pergi beberapa jarak untuk ngomong pribadi

"eh mereka ngomong paan ya"kata esther

"gak tau"kata kim

lalu datanglah p-shone,dari kejauhan dia melihat dessy,ketawa dengan p-top,dan melihat dessy memegang,bahu p-top dan p-shone langsung,sedih dan berkata dalam batinya,"semoga lu seneng sama dia".

Lalu tiba-tiba,dessy melihat ke belakang,seperti ada p-shone.

Lalu dessy berbalik arah lagi,ke p-top.

"Dess kamu kenapa"kata p-top

"Haa..gapapa"kata dessy

Lalu teman-teman,dessy memanggilny...

Lalu dessy menghampiri,mereka...

"Hehehe maaf ya"kata dessy

"Haha gapapa santai aja"kata kim

"Ish paan sih lu,eh des gua mau ngomong"kata esther

Lalu dessy dan esther meninggalkan kim

"Heuyy,,,weh lu pada ke mana ckck"kata kim

Lalu dessy berkata

"Lu mau ngomong pa ter"

"Lu ada hubungan khusus sama p-top ya"kata esther

"Haha gk ada cuman kk kelas doang"kata dessy

Lalu tiba-tiba p-top keluar dari kantin dan melihat dessy

"Desssyyyyyy"kata p-top

"Yaaaaaa"kata dessy

Lalu p-top datang ke arah dessy

"Eh aku kayak lihat pesawat di sana"kata p-top

"Haha ngaco"kata dessy

"Gk beneran serius"kata p-top

"Mana"kata dessy

Sambil mencari-cari,p-top mencium pipi dessy di depan esther.

"Itu pesawatnya"kata p-top

Lalu dessy melihat ke arah p-top

Lalu dessy senyam senyum sendiri...

"Tuh,,,kan apa kata gua"kata esther

"Kata paan haha,gk usah ngaco masuk,,eh tapi tunggu kim mana ya"kata dessy

"Haha gak tau gua"kata esther

Lalu esther melarikan diri...

"Haiz tuh anak lari lagi hei mau ke mana lu"kata dessy

Lalu dessy tetabrak dengan p-top

"Aww,,,dessy kamu kenapa"kata p-top

Di depan p-shone

"Ow main kejar"ran ya udah deh bye"kata dessy

Lalu p-top menarik tangan dessy...

"Udah gak usah lari-lari lagi keringet kamu banyak tau entar kalau kamu sakit gimana"kata p-top(sambil mengelap keringat dessy)

P-shone yang melihat itu langsung masuk dalam kelas

Lalu dessy berkata

"P-top aku pergi dulu ya bye"kata dessy

Lalu p-top menarik tangan dessy lagi

"Kenapa"kata dessy

Lalu p-top menunjuk tangan-ny ke pipiny

Lalu dessy binggung dan bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi...

Lalu p-top melepaskan tanganya dan berkata

"Masuk gih tadi aku cuman bercandain kamu doang jangan terlalu di pikiran ya cepet tua loh entar haha"kata p-top

"Ya"kata dessy (sambil tersenyum)

Lalu dessy lari untuk sampai di kelasnya...

Sesudah sampai di kelas...

Melihat ada guru atau tidak ternyata tidak ada...

Lalu dessy duduk di sebelah esther...

"Eh yang duduk di sebelah kim siapa"kata dessy

"Ow itu jb"kata esther

"Ow pindahan mana"kata dessy

"Korea"kata esther

"Wew dia bisa bahasa indonesia gk"kata dessy

"Mana gua tau lu coba aja tanya"kata esther

"Gak ahk serem gua takut salah ngomong hehe"kata dessy

"Alah penakut lu"kata esther

"ZZzzZZ "kata dessy

"Haha bercanda doang buka hal 48 lu"kata esther

"Ok thankyou"kata dessy

Sesudah buka hal tersebut

Lalu gurunya memanggil dessy

"Dessy"kata guru

"Ya bu"kata dessy

"Kamu baca ya hal 48"kata guru

"Ya bu"kata dessy

Sesaat dessy baca semua orang melihat dessy

Kim dan esther melonggo melihat semua anak di kelas memperhatikan dessy

Lalu setelah dessy selesai membaca mereka semua langsung berbalik ke depan

Lalu esther menoel tangan dessy

"Weh"kata esther

"Pa"kata dessy(sambil membolak balikan buku)

"Tadi deorang pada liatin lu lho"kata esther

"Haa kok bisa"kata dessy

"Gak tau gua juga binggung"kata esther

"Oh biarkan saja"kata dessy(:D)

"Haha PD"kata esther

"Lu ngomong"kata dessy

"Gak gua berbicara"kata esther

"Kidding doang c"kata dessy

"Wkwkwkwk eh habis ne lu ada acara gk dess"kata esther

"Mmmm gak tau kenapa"kata dessy

"Gua mau main ke rumah lu"kata esther

"Ow haha main aja rumah gua selalu terbuka buat my bestfriend smua"kata dessy

"Haha thx y"kata esther

"Thx buat paan"kata dessy

"Anggp g bff hehe"kata esther

"Haha slow aja kali"kata dessy

"Wkwkw thx y my friend's"kata esther

"Ya"kata dessy

Lalu bel pulang berbunyi...

Lalu mereka siap" untuk pulang dn doa bersama

Sesudah selesai itu semua dessy menyalakan hapeny,dan mendengar musik kesukaany lalu esther dan kim,mendengar lagu juga lalu mereka ber3 jalan bersamaan dengan 1 baris baris pertama kim baris ke 2 dessy baris ke 3 esther,lalu semua orang melihati dessy hanya,dessy biasa aja lalu p-shone yang melihat dessy dan dessy melambaikan tangan,kepada p-shone lalu semuanya pada iri sama pshone,karena dia beruntung mendapat salam dari dessy.

" Eh mobil kita mana ya"kata dessy

"Lom dateng kali"kata kim

"Huft nunggu dong gua"kata dessy

Lalu dessy sms supir papany untuk datang ke sekolah menjemput dia.

Lalu p-top berhenti di depan dessy..

"Des mau bareng gak"kata p-top

"Gak deh p-top aku udah mau di jemput bentar lagi"kata dessy

P-top yang melihat esther membuat esther ilfil terhadap p-top

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian datanglah supir dessy

"Maaf...non lama"kata supir

"Gapapa pak"kata dessy

Lalu p-top yang melihat keramahan dessy membuat p-top makin menyukainy..

Lalu dessy naik ke mobil berserta teman-temany lalu dessy membuka jendela dan melambaikan p-top lalu p-top membalas lambaian dessy

(P-top berkata dalam batinya"baru kali ini gua ngeliat adek kelas secakep dia dan seramah dia kapan ya gua jadi pacar dia"kata p-top)lalu p-top senyum" sendiri dan berkata lg dalam batiny"haha gua ngomong paan she udahlah lupakan saja wkwkwk orang kayak dia mana mungkin mau sama gua"kata p-top

Lalu balik ke dessy

"Huft panas"kata dessy

"Haha ne dingin kali"kata esther

"Ya tau nie dessy"kata kim

"Tapi bagi gua panas tau"kata dessy

Lalu dessy mengipas" dan membuka hapeny

"Wowwww"kata dessy

"Kenapa lu"kata esther

"Ya napa lu des"kata kim

"Hehe gapapa"kata dessy

"Yee ne anak demen banget bikin orang skot jantung"kata esther

"Hahaha lebay lu"kata kim

"Diem lu"kata esther

Lalu dessy yang asik sendiri membalas sms p-shone dan p-top

Lalu teman-temany diam sendiri dan dessy brkata

"Kok diem lanjutin aja"kata dessy

Lalu mereka mencurigai dessy

Mereka ingin melihat siapa yang lagi dessy chattin

Saat sampai rumah masing"

"Bye dess sampai jumpa"kata esther dan kim

"Yoo bye"kata dessy

Lalu supir nanya

"Non mau ke mana"kata supir

"Pulang aja pak"kata dessy

"Baik non"kata supir

Sesampai rumah

"Makasih pak"kata dessy(sambil memainkn handphoneny)

"Ya non"kata supir

Lalu dessy memasuki rumahnya

"Mamiiii"kata dessy

"Halo sayang"kata mami

"Mami kapan pulang dari hongkong"kata dessy

"Hari ini"kata mami

"Ow kok mami gak ngabarin"kata dessy

"Haha kan mami mau buat kejutan"kata mami

"Ow gitu hehe"kata dessy

"Dess"kata mami

"Ya mi"kata dessy

"Mami ada oleh"buat kamu"kata mami

"Apa itu"kata dessy

"Ne"kata mami(sebuah kado yang besar)

"Wow apa itu"kata dessy

"Buka dong sayang"kata mami

Lalu dessy membuka hadiahnya saat membuka hadiahnya dia sangat senang sekali karena di beliin sepatu baju latihan dan baju konser menari dan hape keluaran terbaru samsung s6

"Makasih mami"kata dessy

"Sama-sama sayang kamu suka"kata mami

"Suka banget hehe"kata dessy

"Suka banget hehe"kata dessy

Lalu terdengar suara bell

"Ma ada tamu tuh"kata dessy

"Ow sabar ya sayang mama bukain dulu"kata mama

"Ya ma"kata dessy

Lalu mama ny pergi menghapiri pintu dan membukanya...

"Eh papa kapan pulangny pa"kata mama

"Haha barusan ma ma diem" ya jangan sampe dessy tau papa pulang soalny papa mau kasih kejutan ke dessy"kata papa

"Haha papa bisa aja ya udah deh mama janji ya udah masuk yuk pa"kata mama

"Ya ayuk ma"kata papa

Lalu papa melihat dessy dan dia menyuruh mama jalan duluan

"Ma siapa ya ngebell"kata dessy

"Ow orang nanya alamat sayang"kata mama

"Ow kirain papa udah pulang"kata dessy(sedih)

"Hehe bukan sayang"kata mama

"Ya udah deh ma ke atas dl ya bye mama"kata dessy

Papa yang melihat muka dessy sedih seperti itu tidak tega tapi mau gimana lagi dia tetap menjalankan missiny krna papa berpkr kalau sekarang dia sedih mungkin nantiny akan senang juga

Sesudah dessy ke atas...

"Pa udah aman"kata mama

"Hehe mksh ma"kata papa

"Ya pa ya udah papa istrht dulu gih"kata mama

"Ya ma papa juga kebetulan capek"kata papa

Lalu papa pergi ke kamarny...

Balik ke dessy...

"Hmm papa lama banget ya pulangnya padahal gua udah kangen banget sama papa tapi ya sudahlah"kata dessy(batinya)

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengsms dessy dan bbm dia

Lalu dessy kaget melihat sms itu karena sahabatny kim dan esther sudah ada d depan rumah

Lalu dessy bergegas keluar dan membuka pintu

"Wew kapan lu pada dateng"kata dessy

"Barusan"kata kim

"Ciee lu cakep banget des"kata esther

"Haha bisa aj lu cakep dari mana gua cakepan lu x"kata dessy(merendah)

"Cakepan lu tau"kata esther

Lalu kim melihat debatan itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dessy

"Haha ya udahlah masuk aja yuk kim mana"kata dessy

"Tau tuh tuh anak hilang mulu"kata esther

"Haha lucu lu ya udah masuk"kata dessy

Lalu dessy dan esther masuk dia melihat ada kim lalu mereka ber2 sama-sama kaget

"Astagaaa lu kapan masuk"kata dessy

"Tau loh kayak hantu tau gak c"kata esther

"Haha lagian lu orang debat terus pusing gua ya udah gua masuk aja"kata kim

"Haha ada-ada aja lu"kata dessy

"Wkkwkwkw"kata esther

"Ya udah ke kamar gua aja yuk"kata dessy

Lalu teman-temany pergi ke kamar dessy sesudah sampe di kamar dessy

"Wow kamar lu gede banget des"kata kim

"Haha biasa aja"kata dessy

"Des kapan-kapan kita leh nginep gak"kata esther

"Haha terserah kalian"kata dessy

"Haha setuju gua"kata kim

"Haha ya deh"kata dessy

Lalu kim melihat sesuatu di meja dessy

"Dess ne kotak paan"kata kim

"Ow itu samsung galaxy s6"kata dessy

"Wew siapa yang beliin lu jangan-jangan"kata kim

"Haha ngaco lu mama gua yang beliin dia habis dari hongkong"kata dessy

"Hmm enak banget c jadi lu dess"kata esther

"Enak kenapa"kata dessy

"Ya bisa minta apapun"kata kim

"Haha gak juga gua gak minta kok tp lgsg di beliin"kata dessy

"Haha itu mah sama aja"kata kim

"hehe beda dong"kata dessy

"dess itu apaan"kata kim

"ow itu sepatu baju mama gua yang beliin lagi dari hongkong kenapa"kata dessy

"haha buat gua ya"kata kim

"sorry gua gak bisa kasih itu dari mama gua yang ada gua kena marah entar sorry"kata dessy

"ahk pelit lu"kata kim

"sorry"kata dessy

"haha gak lah gua cuman bercanda"kata dessy

"Haha dasar lu g kira beneran"kata dessy

"Gaklah gua juga tau kali"kata kim

"Eh kita ngapain yuk gitu bosen"kata esther

"Mang mau ny ngapain"kata dessy

"Jih terserah lu pada"kata esther

"Hmm ke mana ya"kata dessy

"Ke mall yuk"kata esther

"Boleh tuh"kata kim

"Gua gak ikut deh kalian aja hehe"kata dessy

"Aish gk boleh gitu lu harus ikut titik gak pake koma"kata esther

"Bener tuh"kata kim

Lalu esther dan kim memilihkan baju untuk dessy sesudah ketemu dia menyuruh dessy memakainya cantik atau itu mereka melihat dessy sesudah pake baju mereka pilih

"Wow"kata esther

"Amazing"kata kim

"Napa jelek ya"kata dessy

"Gak bagus banget malah"kata esther

"Ho oh betul bgt tuh"kata kim

"Nah sekarang tinggal rambut lu"kata esther

"Mau di apain rambut gua"kata dessy

"Udah nurut aja pasti bagus kok"kata esther

"Ye betul banget tuh"kata kim

"Eh kok g jd ngtk y tba-tiba"kata dessy

"Haha entr gua buatin kopi deh"kata esther

"Gak ahk gua gk sk kopi"kata dessy

"Ahk masa"kata kim

"Ya serius"kata dessy

"Hehe ya kim she dessy mang gk suka kopi"kata esther

"Terus napa lu nawarin dia kopi"kata kim

"Iseng"kata esther

"Yeee"kata kim

"Haha udah-udah gk ush berantem pusing g dengernya"kata dessy

"Hehe maap des"kata esther

"Ya maap des"kata kim

"Ya "kata dessy(tersenyum)

"Udah nie des"kata esther

"Haa cepet amet"kata dessy

"Dih gak percaya dia"kata kim

"Haha bukan gitu coba gua liat"kata dessy

"Cakepkan"kata esther

"Ya cakep bgt dessy melebihi princess"kata kim

"Alay haha"kata dessy

"Haha tapi gua beneran tau"kata esther

"Ya udah makasih"kata dessy

"Hehe ya masama"kata esther

"Yuk pergi yuk"kata kim

"Yuk"kata dessy

20 menitan tiba di mall^^

"Makasih pak"kata dessy

"Ya sma" neng"kata pak supir

Lalu dessy dan teman"ny sudah sampe di mall

"Ahirny sampe juga"kata esther

"Ya ne"kata kim

"Haha ya ud yuk mau ke mana nie"kata dessy

"Ke toko aksesoris aja mau gak"kata esther

"Males ahk g laper mau makan"kata kim

"Ya udah ya udah kita makan dulu aja entar baru liat-liat aksesoris ok"kata dessy

"Oke deh"kata kim

"Makasih ya temanku yang cantik"kata esther

"Haha sama-sama"kata dessy

Lalu mereka pergi ke foodcourt

"Hmm mau makan apa nie"kata esther

"Terserah lu pada mauny apa"kata dessy

"Gua bakso deh lu apa kim"kata esther

"Haiz bakso ngapain yg gk prnh kt makan aj norak lu"kata kim

Lalu dessy tertawa

"Haha udah-udah wkwk makan steak aja yuk mau gak"kata dessy

"Haha boleh tuh u gimana kim"kata esther

"Ya udah"kata kim

Lalu mereka memesan 3 stik rasa yang berbeda-beda 1 ayam 1 sapi 1 ayam di goreng/chiken mozarela

Lalu setelah selesai memesan mereka mencari tempat duduk

Sesudah duduk

"Eh"kata kim

"Apa"kata desy

"Tuh bukanny p-shone senior kita ya"kata kim

"Mana"kata esther

"Gak tau mungkin kali"kata dessy

Lalu tiba-tiba p-shone masuk ke restorant itu dan ingin memesan makanan

Lalu dessy yang melihat p-shone masuk ke sebuah restorant langsung menutup mukany dengan buku menu

"Dess lu kenapa"kata kim

"Ya dess lu kenapa"kata esther

"Sst"kata dessy

Lalu ketawan juga dan sampai akhirnya p-shone memanggil dessy dan dessy menurunkan buku menu tersebut

"Hi p-shone"kata dessy(senyum terpaksa)

"Hi too lagi pada apa di sini"kata p-shone

Saat dessy ingin menjawab tiba-tiba esther dan kim berlomba bicara sampai akhirny dessy diam dan mengalah sama mereka ber2 siapa lagi kalau bukan kim dan esther

Lalu p-shone yang melihat itu menarik tangan dessy keluar

"Keluar yuk"kata p-shone

Lalu dessy melihat p-shone dan langsung keluar dan ke dua temanya tidak menyadar bahwa sahabatnya di bawa pergi cowo lain ckck parah

Setelah selesai berantem

"Eh dessy mana"kata kim

"Mana gua tau lu sih"kata esther

"Monyongg kok gua sih lu tuh"kata kim

Lalu mereka ber2 berantem lagi

Dessy yang masih bersama p-shone jalan-jalan mengelilingi mall

Dessy diam...

"Mau ke mana nih"kata p-shone

"Terserah"kata dessy

"Udah makan"kata. P-shone

"Ow ya kan gua pesen steak makasih udah ingetin gua pergi dulu ya"kata dessy

"Yah tapi...lahhh kalau gua tau tadi gua jangan ingetin tapi gapapa deh bisa jalan sama dia aj seneng banget"kata p-shone (dalam batinya)

Baliknya dessy ke kafe steak

"Hy guys pesanan kita udah dateng lom"kata dessy(ngos-ngosan)

"Dess lu kenapa"kata esther

"Ya li napa dess"kata kim

"Gapapa kok gua"kata dessy

Lalu dessy duduk di tengah antara esther dan kim

Lalu pesanan mereka datang dan mereka langsung memakan dan meminumnya

"Ni pesanany"kata mbany

"Makasih mba"kata esther dessy kim

"Haha sama-sama ada pesanan yang lom keluar"kata mbany

"Gak kok"kata dessy

"Ya makasih mba"kata esther

"Ya udah deh saya balik dulu ya"kata mbany

Lalu mbany pergi dan mereka segera memakan pesanan mereka

"Eh enak ya"kata kim

"Ya enak"kata esther

"Ho oh banget"kata dessy

Lalu hape dessy berbunyi

"Bentar ya"kata dessy

Dessy pergi jauh dari temanya

"Halo ya kenapa"kata dessy

Esther dan kim berbicara

"Eh"kata esther

"Dia telpenonan sama siapa ya"kata kim

"Mana gua tau pacarnya kali"kata esther

"Gak mungkin"kata kim

"Apa c yang gak mungkin"kata esther

Balik ke dessy

"Oke deh bye"kata dessy

Dessy lalu pergi ke arah temany

"Sst diem"kata esther

"Sorry guys lama itu telp penting"kata dessy

"Cie siapa tuh"kata kim

"Ow itu she p-shone"kata dessy

"Dia kenapa"kata esther

"Gak tau tiba-tiba telp gua aneh"kata dessy

"Lu punya no dia dari mana"kata esther

"Gua aja gak nyadar kalau dia ada no gua haha"kata dessy

"Yah"kata esther

"Ya udah yuk makan yuk"kata dessy

"Yok"kata kim

Esther tetap manyun saja karena sedih gak di peduliin sama p-shone

Tapi teman-temanya menghiburny

Sesudah selesai makan

Keluar dari kafe

Menuju tempat aksesoris

Dessy dan kim menegok sahabatny yang suka marah

"Ter lu kenapa"kata kim

"Haha biasa dia mah kim"kata dessy

Esther hanya diem

"Ter lu gak usah takut entar gua kasih ok senyum dong"kata dessy

"Bener ya"kata esther

"Ya"kata dessy

"Yeee dia manyun karena cowo dari tadi capek deh"kata kim

"Hahaha udah yuk pulang kan lu udah beli barang lu kim"kata dessy

"Males aa pulang"kata kim

"Dih bisa gitu"kata dessy

"Haha bodo"kata kim

"Ya udah gua tinggal"kata dessy

"Ya udah sono"kata kim

"Bener ya"kata dessy

"Ya"kata kim

"Ya udah ter lu mau ikut gua apa kim"kata dessy

"Lu aja dess gua duluan ya kim bye"kata esther

"Haiz pada tega sama gua gua ikut lu padalah"kata kim

"Katanya gak mau ikut gua"kata dessy

"Haiz"kata kim

"Bodo wee "kata dessy

Setelah keluar mall

Bertemu p-top

"Ueyy dess lu ngapain di sini"kata p-top

"P-top,,,gua ke sini refreshing aja kalau lu"kata dessy

"Haha kebetulan lewat"kata p-top

"Ow"kata dessy

"Hi ter"kata p-tp

"Hi"kata esther

"Muka u kok sembab she abis nagis ya"kata p-top

"Sok tau lu"kata esther

"Idih galak amet"kata p-top

"Bodo"kata esther

"Ya udah deh ow ya dess mau gua anterin pulang gk"kata p-top

"Temen" gua gimana"kata dessy

"Tanjak 5 aja"kata p-top

"Haha jangan-jangan"kata dessy

"Lu gila ya yang ada gua jatoh entar"kata kim

"Ssstt p-top itu cuman bercanda udah deh"kata dessy

"Lagian zZzzZZ "kata esther

"Udah deh top lu duluan aja gua udah supir papa g jemput kok"kata dessy

"Bener ne"kata p-top

"Ya be carefull"kata dessy

"Oke besok mau pulang bareng gak"kata p-top

"Gak tau liat besok aja"kata dessy

"Sip deh bye"kata p-top

"Ya"kata dessy

"Kalau lom pulang telp g aja"kata p-top

"Gua mana ada nomor lu"kata dessy

"Ow gak ad ya"kata p-top

"No lu aja deh g catet"kata dessy

"Ga usah lu aja"kata p-top

Lalu setelah berbagi no telephone

"Bye p-top tuh supir gua udah dateng thanks"kata dessy

"Hehe welcome bye be carefull"kata p-top

"Yup"kata dessy

Lalu mereka menaiki mobil jemputan supir dessy

Setelah selesai naik

"Mau ke mana non"kata supir

"Pulang ke rumah pak"kata dessy

"Oke deh non"kata supir

"Hehe ya"kata dessy

Lalu ke 2 teman dessy melihat dessy

"Dess mau nanya boleh gak"kata kim

"Mau nanya paan"kata dessy

"Jujur ya"kata esther

"Apa"kata dessy

"Lu suka p-top ap p-shone"kata esther

"Hmm mangny kenapa"kata dessy

"Gapapa sih cuman mau tau aja"kata esther

"Gua she lebih suka p-top kenapa"kata dessy

Lalu esther mengheluskan dadany dan berkata

"Syukurdeh"

"Mangny kenapa sih"kata dessy(binggung)

"Haa gapapa"kata esther

Sesampai di rumah dessy

"Lu pada mau balik atau main ke rumah gua"kata dessy

"Ke rumah lu aja"kata kim

"Ya ke rumah lu aja"kata esther

"Ya udah terserah"kata dessy

Sesudah turun dari mobil

Dessy membuka pager rumah

Membuka pintu rumah

Sesudah masuk rumah

"Halo ma lagi apa"kata dessy

"Lagi nungguin kamu pulang"kata mama

"Mau ajak kamu makan malam mau ikut gak"kata mama

"Boleh deh"kata dessy

Lalu temany mendekati dessy

"Dess kekny gua ganggu deh"kata esther

"Ya ne kekny gua juga"kata kim

"Haha gaklah lu orangkan sahabat gua"kata dessy

"Hehe bener ni"kata esther

"Ya lagian gua pergi juga malam paling jam8nan"kata dessy

"Ow terus kita ngapain"kata esther

"Ow ya ma dessy ke atas dulu ya kalau udah mau pergi bilang ya ma"kata dessy

"Ya sayang"kata mama

"Makasih ma"kata dessy

"Sama-sama sayang"kata mama

Sampai di tangga

Sampai di kamar dessy

"Ahkirnya sampai juga"kata dessy

"Ya"kata esther

"Wkwk cpk lu orang"kata kim

"Ya gak enak banget"kata dessy

"Haha ada-ada aja lu zzz"kata esther

"Eh gua tidur dulu ya"kata dessy

"Gila lu"kata esther

"Kalau lu orang mau pulang kasih tau gua"kata dessy

"Sip dah"kata kim

Tertidurnya dessy

Hmm dessy memimpikan sesuatu aneh..

Lalu dessy mengigau

Lalu ke2 temanya membangunkan dia

"Woi sadar neng"kata esther

"Tau ne buset dah"kata kim

Lalu dessy terbangun

"Astaga bagus deh kalau cuman mimpi"kata dessy

"Mang lu mimpi paan"kata esther

"Ya mimpi paan wkwkwk"kata kim

"Adadeh mau tau aja sekarang jam berapa"kata dessy

"Jam 7" kenapa"kata kim

"Gapapa gua siap-siap dulu ya"kata dessy

"Sip bro"kata kim

" "kata esther

"Haha paan sih lu alay"kata dessy

"Haiz sakit"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi meninggalkan ke 2 temanya untuk siap nanti malam

15 menit selesai mandi

"Gile lama banget"kata esther

"Haha masasih bukanya cepat"kata dessy

"Gak lama wkwkwk"kata esther

"Alay amet she u ter"kata kim

"Lu diem"kata esther

"ZZzzZZ ngantuk gua liat kalian mau tidur lagi rasanya"kata dessy

"Haha tidurlah sono"kata esther

"Gak ahk nanggung lu orang mau pulang or gak"kata dessy

"Haiz d usir kita"kata esther

"Wah ngusir"kata kim

"Idih bukan ngusir"kata dessy

"Lalu mengusir"kata esther

"ZZzzZZ what ever u say lh"kata dessy

"Haha bercanda doang sih"kata esther

"Eh pulang yuk mama gua udah sms gua ni"kata kim

"Ngapain mama gua aja lom sms gua"kata esther

Lalu hape esther bunyi

"Hehe mama gua suruh pulang gua duluan ya dess bye"kata esther

"Naik apa lu orang"kata dessy

"Angkot"kata esther

"Haa gak boleh"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi keluar kamarnya

Menuju bawah

Sesudah di bawah

Dessy menyamperi mama dan berbicara sesuatu

"Ma supir kita hari ini ada siapa aja"kata dessy

"Supri samsul joko mangnya kenapa sayang"kata mama

"Supri sayang kenapa"kata mama

"Dessy mau minta tolong anterin temen dessy jadi pake samsul aja ya"kata dessy

"Ya udah terserah kamu"kata mama

"Haha makasih ma"kata dessy

"Sama-sama sayang

Lalu dessy naik ke atas

Menuju kamarnya

Memasuki kamarnya

Berbicara dengan teman-temanya

"Guys"kata dessy

"Ya"kata esther dan kim

"Lu orang pulang gih naik sama mas samsul buruan ke buru macet and d criin mama kalian inget ya jangan buru-buru mas samsul allny dia gk bisa kalau kalian buru-buru"kata dessy

"Ya thx des"kata esther

"Masama"kata kim

"Ya udah hati-hati ya"kata dessy

"Ya hehe makasih des"kata esther

Lalu dessy menganterkan temeny kim dan esther ke bawah untuk pulang

"Tante pulang dulu ya"kata esther dan kim

"Buru-buru banget gak mau ikut malam"kata mama dessy

"Gak usah tante makasih"kata kim

"Ya udah deh hati-hati ya"kata mama dessy

"Ya tante makasih"kata esther dan kim

Dessy menganteri mereka ke depan

Sampai ke mobil

"Bye des"kata kim dan esther

"Bye"kata dessy

"Sampai jumpa besok"kata kim dan esther

"Ya"kata dessy

Lalu setelah mobilny pergi

Dessy pergi masuk ke dalam rumah

Dessy begitu masuk rumah

Mukanya sangat sedih kenapa ya

"Sayang udah siap lom"kata mama

"Udah ma"kata dessy

"Ya udah deh yuk"kata mama

"Ya ma emang perginya kapan"kata dessy

"Sekarang sayang"kata mama

"Haa kita gak bareng papa ma"kata dessy

"Papa udah duluan"kata mama

"Ow ya udah deh"kata dessy

Lalu mamanya jalan duluan dessy di belakang mamany tiba-tiba hapenya getar.

"Siapa lagi ni"kata dessy(dalam batinya)

Saat membuka hapeny

"Ow p-top sm shone"kata dessy

Saat dessy ingin membalas mamanya memanggil dia untuk cepat-cepat ke depan

dessy keluar dari rumah

Mengunci rumah

Menuju mobil

Menaiki mobil

Duduk d mobil

Dalam perjalanan

Lalu dessy melihat hapenya dan dia lupa ingin membalas sms shone and top

Lalu dia membalas sms shone dan top sambil ketawa-ketawa dan tersenyum

Lalu mamany melihat

"Sayang kamu kenapa"kata mama

"Haa apa ma gapapa kok"kata dessy

"Ahk masa"kata mama

"Ya ma suer deh hehe"kata dessy

Sesudah sampe di kafe

"Yuk sayang turun udah sampe"kata mama

"Oke deh ma"kata dessy

Sesudah turun

Masuk ke kafe

Mencari tempat

Sesudah ketemu

Duduk di tempat tersebut

"Halo papa papa udah lama ya nungguny maaf ya pa macet"kata dessy

"Ya gapapa sayang"kata papa

"Pa orang kita udah dateng"kata mama

"Lom ma lagi di jalan macet katanya"kata papa

"Siapa ma pa orangnya"kata dessy(binggung)

"Haha entar kamu juga kenal sayang kamu cantik banget"kata papa

"Haha makasih pa"kata dessy

"Ini mama yang dandanin ya"kata papa

"Gak gituin sendiri hehe ya ya mama yang gituin"kata dessy

"Haha ayoloh mama manyun loh marah loh gak d beliin barang loh entar"kata papa

"Haha mama muach" jangan maralah please"kata dessy

Lalu mamany tersenyum dan berkata

"Haha jago ngerayu ya kamu ya mama gak marah"

Lalu datanglah tamu papa

Saat dessy salaman dengan shone dia rada-rada aneh

"Shone kamu ngapain di sini"kata dessy

Sambil menjabat tangan

"Astaga kalian udah saling kenal"kata papa dessy dan papa shone

"Ya pak ini teman aku di sekolah"kata shone dan dessy

"Waduh bareng lagi ngomong jodoh nie"kata papa

Lalu dessy menyuruh shone duduk dan shone menyuruh dessy duduk

Dan akhrnya mereka ber2 duduk

Lalu shone melihat dessy dan mengsms dessy

"This night you is verry-verry beautifull"kata shone

"Haha thanks you too very look good and nice this night"kata dessy

Lalu papinya dessy sms dessy

"Ajak shone ngomong dong kok perhatiin hape aj c"

"Hehe ya Shone kamu gak makan Makan nie enak loh coba deh"kata dessy

"Gak deh"kata shone

"Lu harus coba"kata dessy(maksa)

Sesudah itu mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud ke 2 orangtua tersebut selalu menemukan mereka ber2 sampai akhirnya di bongkar semua bahwa shone dan dessy buat tunangan

"Haa apa"kata dessy

"Knpa sayang"kata mama

"Ma aku itu masih kecil dan aku belum bisa suka untuk shone karna aku udah suka orang lain"kata dessy

"Siapa orangnya"kata mama

"Mama gak usah tau dia siapa pokokny aku minta 1 hal ke mama jangan pernah coba jodoh"hin aku sama orang yang gak aku suka please ma"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi meninggalkan mamanya

Masuklah dessy ke sekolah dengan muka melas

"Dess"kata esther

"Hi"kata dessy

"U napa dess kok pucat"kata kim

"Haa masaseh"kata dessy

"Ya u sakit udah tidur aja"kata esther

"Gak ahk eh hari ini ada apa"kata dessy

"Hari ini ada lomba chirlider nyanyi"kata kim

"Thanks udah kasih tau kim"kata dessy

"Haha masama des"kata kim

"Lu ikut lomba apa dess"kata esther

"Gak tau lu"kata dessy

"Kita chirlider aja sama nyanyi ber3 gimana"kata kim

"Haha ya udah terserah lu orang aja gua mah ya ya aja"kata dessy

"Oke deh bagus"kata kim

"Thanks dessy"kata esther

"Haha ya ya masama udah deh gua ke kelas dulu ya ada yang mau ke kelas gak"kata dessy

"Ayok"kata esther dan kim

"Ya udah"kata dessy

Lalu dessy melihat shone lewat dan dia sangat malas sekali mlihat shone dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja

"Dess"kata kim

"Apa"kata dessy

"Lu gak nyapa balik shone"kata esther

"Gak males udahlah gak usah ngomongin dia ish"kata dessy(marah)

Lalu dia meninggalkan temany

Tiba-tiba saat dessy sedih datanglah p-top malah dessy tetabrak dengan p-top

"Ueyy lu gapapa"kata p-tp

"Gak kok"kata dessy

"Mmm dessy lu kenapa kok nagis"kata p-top

Lalu dessy memeluk p-top

"Gua kesel"kata dessy

"Kesel kenapa"kata top

"Kesel karena di jodohin"kata dessy

"Jodohin sama"kata top

"Mama gua ish"kata dessy

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukany dari top

Dan dia pergi dari hadapan top

"Des..des..dess uey marah ya udahlah"kata top

Lalu perlombaan segera mau mulai

Sedangkan dessy masih duduk di taman belakang sambil denger lagu dan membaca buku

Lalu teman"nya sms dessy

Dan hape dessy bergetar

Tapi dessy tidak mempedulikanya

Sampai ahkirnya lagunya habis dan dia mendengar. 5 menit lagi sudah tampil

Sedangkan dessy masih tetap santai saja dan tidak mempedulikanya sampai akhirnya dia kasian dengan teman"nya dia pun ganti baju dan mengeritingkan rambutnya memakai mesin pengeriting rambut

Lalu dia pergi ke belakang

"Udah pada siap lom"kata dessy

Lalu teman-temanya memeluk dia

"Gua kira lu gak dateng dess"kata esther

"Gaklah gua kan sportif"kata dessy

"Ya udah langsung aja yuk"kata kim

Nah ini dia acara yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu

Chirlider dari sma1

"U pada udah siapakan"kata dessy

"Mudah-mudahan "kata temany-temanya

"One for all all for one"kata dessy

Lalu dessy dan temany-temanya naik ke panggung

Lalu orang pertama yang memanggil dessy adalah p-top

"Hai"kata dessy

"Semangat"kata p-top

"Kumbawo/makasih"kata dessy

Lalu dessy memperagakanya dengan perfect

Shone hanya melihat dessy dari jauh

Lalu dessy tidak mempedulikan apa yang di katakan orangtuanya

Sampai akhirnya dia selesai manggung dan untuk babak selanjutnya besok...

Dessy dan teman-temanya merayakan hari kemenangan mereka dengan makan di kafe sambil menunggu makanan yang di pesan barusan tiba-tiba hape dessy bunyi dan melihat sms dari shone dessy malas membukany lalu ada sms lg dari top lalu dessy membukanya dengan semangat

"Hi beb haha"kata top

Lalu dessy yang membaca itu senyum"senyum

Dan saat dia ingin membalas top langsung menelepone dia

Lalu dia cepat mengangkat

"Halo"kata dessy

"Halo beb lagi apa haha"kata top

"Lagi di cafe beb kamu g pa"kata dessy

"Lagi mikirin kamu beb haha ngapain ke cafe"kata top

"Haha makanlah mang kayak kamu di rumah doang haha sambil nelepone aku lagi ckck"kata dessy

"Haha ya udah kamu makan dulu aja"kata top

"Makanan ny lom di anter mungin kokiny lelah haha"kata dessy

"Haha bisa aja lu wkwkwkwk"kata top

"Hehe ya entar kalau gua udah pulang rumah kita telepone lagi ya sekarang sms aja ok"kata dessy

"Ya beb haha"kata top

"Sip"kata dessy

Lalu dessy menutup teleponeny dan teman"nya melihat dia

"Kenapa"kata dessy

"Gapapa"kata kim

"Des gua mau ngomong"kata esther

"Ngomong aja"kata dessy

"Gak bisa di sini"kata esther

"Maunya di mana tentang apa sih sms aja"kata dessy

"Ish nyebelin banget lu des"kata esther

"Bodo"kata dessy

Lalu dessy tidak peduli dan berkata

"Gua pulang dulu ya makanan gua harganya berpa"kata dessy

"50ribu des"kata kim

"Ya udah deh gua bayar 200 nie buat bayarin lu orang gua pulang dulu ya ada yang mau bareng"kata dessy

"Gua ikut"kata kim

"Kim kalau lu ama dia gua ama siapa"kata esther

"Ama yang lain aja"kata kim

"yuk kim"kata dessy

"Yuk asik"kata kim

Lalu kim pergi keluar bersama dessy menaiki mobil dessy

Teman dessy pada marah dengan esther dan meninggalkan esther esther merasa sedih dan jengkel

Balik ke dessy

Sebelum dessy keluar dari mobil ada video flash back isiny

"Dess"kata kim

"Apa"kata dessy

"Lu marah ama esther"kata kim

"Gak"kata dessy

"Lalu kenapa lu gak ngomong sama dia"kata kim

"Biarin aja"kata dessy

Lalu setelah berbicang-bincang tiba-tiba dessy nagis sedih dan mengakui kesalahanya lalu dia keluar menemui esther yang sedih

Lalu dessy mengasih saputangan bertulis jaitan

Lalu esther yang melihat top langsung menghadap belakang

Sedangkan dessy berdiri di belakang esther

"Ayuk pulang"kata dessy

"Gak makasih"kata esther

"Ya udah"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi

Dan esther menarik tangan dessy

"Dess"kata esther

"Haa"kata dessy

"Makasih"kata esther

Lalu dessy menghadap belakang

"Makasih kenapa"kata dessy

"Makasih karna lu udah baik sama gua"kata esther

"Ow no prob ya udah yuk pulang"kata dessy

Lalu esther mengikuti dessy jalan ke arah mobil dan memasuki mobil dan menuju pulang

Lalu dessy melihat hape nya

"Omgg gua lupa bales sms p-top"kata dessy (dalam batinya)

Lalu teman-temanya pamit pulang

"Dess gua pulang ya"kata esther

"Ya bye"kata dessy

"Oke deh"kata esther

"Hati-hati ya"kata dessy

Lalu selesai pulangnya esther

Pergi ke rumah kim

Setelah sampai

"Bye dess hati-hati di jalan sampai jumpa besok"kata kim

"Ok haha gampanglah"kata dessy

Lalu dessy menuju perjalanan pulang

Sesampai di rumah

Menuju pintu rumah

Memasuki rumah diam-diam

"Dess kenapa jam segini baru balik"kata mama

"Ow itu ma"kata dessy

"Ma apa haa sayang kamu itu masih kecil jangan pulang malam-malam"kata mama

"Ya ma"kata dessy

"Sono masuk kamar"kata mama

"Ya"kata dessy

Lalu dessy naik tangga

Menuju pintu kamar

Memasuki kamarnya

Dan langsung tepar

"Huft capek"kata dessy

Lalu dessy mengambil hapenya dan menglihat ada sms masuk

"Wah nie pasti dari top seneng banget deh gua"kata dessy

Setelah membuka sms tersebut

"Dess"kata top

"Haa"kata dessy

"Beok gua mau ngomong di taman tungguin gua ya"kata top

"Oke gampang sip brb sleep ya capek+ngantuk ok bye bye"kata dessy

Lalu dessy tertidur

Keesokan pagi yang cerah pukul jam 5.45 alaram hape berbunyi

"Hoammm berisik banget sih gak tau orang masih ngantuk kali ya"kata dessy

Saat melihat jam

"Apa udah jam segini omgg harus cepet" ne"kata dessy

Lalu dessy bergegas dari tempat tidur menuju wc

Sesudah masuk wc

20menitan keluar dari wc

Siap"memakai peralatan sekolah

Setelah selesai

Menuju ke bawah

Sudah ke bawah

"Ma pergi ya"kata dessy

"Oke deh tapi kamu gak sarapan"kata mama

"Boleh deh sekalian siapin bekal ya ma"kata dessy

Lalu setelah selesai makan

Tidak lupa membawa bekal dan botol minum

Menuju pintu

Keluar dari pintu

Menuju mobil

Masuk ke mobil

"Pa biasa ya"kata dessy

"Ya non"kata supir

"Oke deh sip "kata dessy

Menuju sekolah

Macet

Sms teman

"Kim esther gua kayakny agak telat nie ke skull alnya macet di jalan"kata dessy

"Haha gapapa kan kita setia menunggu lu

Lampu hijau

"Haha makasih wkkw"kata dessy

"Haha masama"kata esther&kim

Menuju sekolah

Masuk ke sekolah

Keluar dari mobil

Mengsms teman

"Eh lu pada di mana"kata dessy

"Di taman"kata esther

"Oke deh g ke sana ya"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi menuju taman

Sampai di taman

"Hi guys"kata dessy

"Wew cepet banget"kata esther

"Haha cepet dari mana"kata dessy

"Haha cepet tau"kata esther

"Kkkw alay lu"kata kim

"Haha ya udah yuk ganti baju hehe kan bentar lagi tampil"kata esther

"Haha oke deh"kata dessy

Saat dessy jalan tiba-tiba tetabrak sama shone

"Uey sorry"kata shone

"Ya gapapa"kata dessy

"Lu dessy"kata shone

"Bukan gua kim ya iyalah dessy"kata dessy

"Sorry kok lu jadi marah-marah sama gua sih"kata shone

"Tau ahk cabut yuk all"kata dessy

Sambil menarik tangan temanya

Lalu shone yang melihat dessy seperti itu menjadi putus harapan

Lalu dessy pergi ke ruang ganti baju bersama temanya

Memilih baju yang mau di pake

Di ganti ke kamar pas

"Ini bagus gak"kata dessy

"Kurang coba yang ini"kata esther

Lalu dessy masuk lagi ke kamar pas

sesudah selesai

"Kalau ini gimana"kata dessy

"Kurang coba yang ini"kata esther

Dessy pergi ke kamar pas lagi

Sesudah selesai

"Gimana ama yang ini"kata dessy

"Wow cakep banget"kata esther

"Ya dess lu cakep banget pake itu ampe terkasima gua"kata kim

"Haha bisa aja lu"kata dessy

"Lesbi lu"kata esther

"Haha siapa yang lesbi yee"kata kim

"Alay"kata esther

"Bodo"kim

"Diem ish kesel gua ama lu pada kapan she lu pada dewasa capek gua sama kalian kalian pernah sadar gak sih kek anak kecil tau gak"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi meninggalkan teman-temanya

Lalu dia meng sms p-top

"Top kamu di mana"kata dessy

"Lagi di rumah kamu lagi apa kok suara kamu kayak abis nagis"kata top

"Gak kok ya udah deh bye"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi ke tempat pentas dia berlatih

"Udah pada siap lom"kata dessy(marah)

"Udah dess"kata esther&kim

"Udah"kata esther&kim

"Ya udah bagus"kata dessy

Lalu temanya menarik tangan dessy

"Dess lu masih marah ama kita"kata esther

"Udahlah buruan tampil"kata dessy

Lalu dessy dan teman-temanya ke panggung

Dessy melihat kiri kanan tapi tidak ada top

Ternyata top lagi di rumah sakit karena top sakit abis donorin darah

Sedangkan dessy dia tampil dengan hebat dalam acara itu

Setelah selesai tampil

Dia turun dari panggung

Tidak sengaja dia lewat

Dia mendengar teman-temanya berbicara tentang top

"Eh lu tau gak kenapa nie hari top gak masuk"kata barbara

"Kenapa"jitalela

"Dia kan lagi di rawat di rumah sakit"kata barbara

"Haa gara-gara apa"kata jitaleela

"Dia kan habis donorin darah gak tau buat siapa"kata barbara

Lalu dessy yang melihat ngobrolan barbara dan jitaleela dessy shok dan sedih dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk top

Dessy langsung meninggalkan teman-temanya karena sudah selesai acara

Lalu dessy pergi menuju rumah sakit

Tiba-tiba macet di jalan

"Aduh macet lagi"kata dessy

Lalu temanya mengsms dessy

"Dess lu ke mana"kata esther

"Pergi ke suatu tempat entar kalau gua udah pulang lu pada ke rumah aja entar gua ceritain ok"kata dessy

"Oke deh"kata esther

"Dessy bilang apa"kata kim

"Dia bilang dia lagi ada urusan kalau dia udah pulang kita di suruh ke rumah dia"kata esther

"Ow ya udah ok eh hr ne nginep rumah dessy yuk"kata kim

"Gua she mau-mau aja kim cuman dia kayaknya sibuk ne hari jangan ganggu dia dulu deh"kata esther

"Oke deh"kata kim

Sesampai di rumah sakit

"Mba kamar pasien bernama p-top no berapa"kata dessy

"No 8 mba"kata resepsionis

"Makasih mba"kata dessy

Sesampai di kamar top

Dessy memasuki ruangan top

Lalu dessy jalan menghampiri top

Dessy memukuli p-top

Pukulan sayang

"Lu kenapa kayak gini haa"kata dessy

"Lu kenapa"kata top

"Lu kenapa suka buat gua khawatir sama lu lu itu gak pernah tau perasaan gua ya"kata dessy(sambil nagis)

"Sorry"kata top

"Lu tau gak pas gua pentas tadi gua nungguin lu dateng tapi gua dengar kata-kata orang lu sakit gua langsung ke sini lu tau gak perasaan gua kayak apa"kata dessy

Lalu top langsung memeluk dessy

"Sorry gua buat lu terluka lain kali gua gak bakal ngulang lagi"kata top

"Janji ya"kata dessy

"Ya"kata top

"Mau sampe kapan lu meluk gua"kata top

"Sampai besok"kata dessy

"Haizz tapi gua laper tau"kata top

Lalu dessy melepaskan pelukanya

"Lu lom makan"kata dessy

"Lom mau makan tapi makan apa ya"kata top

"Terserah"kata dessy

"Haha makan hati lu boleh gak"kata top

"Haha jangan"kata dessy

"Dess gua mau ngomong sesuatu boleh gak"kata top

"Boleh ngomong aja"kata dessy

Lalu top memegang tangan dessy

"Dess"kata top

"Apa"kata dessy

"I love you do you be my girlfriend"top

"Haha serius"kata dessy

"Ya"kata top

"Gak"kata dessy

"Ueyy napa"kata top

"Gak mau nolak"kata dessy

"Yahh"kata top

"Hehe"kata dessy

"Serius"kata top

"Ya"kata dessy

"Hahaha makasih"kata top

"Yoo"kata dessy

Sore menjelang

top tertidur sambil memegang tangan dessy

Saat dessy ingin melepaskan tangan top

"Jangan pergi"kata top

"Haha udah sore g ud 4 jam tau di sini besok lagi ok"kata dessy

Lalu saat dessy ingin pergi

Top memeluknya dari belakang

"Jangan pergi"kata top

Lalu dessy menghadap ke depan

"Top besok gua bakal baik lagi ok"kata dessy

"Beneran"kata top

"Ya"kata dessy

"Ya udah tapi izinin gua peluk lu yang lama"kata top

"Haha manja"kata dessy

"Biarin"kata top

Lalu shone yang melihat itu langsung meng sms top

"Top gua ada urusan jadi gua gak bisa ke rs sorry ya"kata shone

"Oke deh"kata top

"Siapa yang sms"kta dessy

"Ow shone"kata top

"Ow ya udah aku balik ya"kata dessy

Sambil mencium kening top

"Ya hati-hati ya"kata top

"Sip"kata dessy

Lalu dessy menuju keluar pintu rumah sakit kamar top

Lalu dessy menelphone supirny dan dessy di jemput

Dan dessy menuju mobil

Naik mobil

Menuju rumah

Dan dessy mengsms temanya

"Weh gua udah balik kalian mau dateng gak"kata dessy

"Mau des gua mau ngomong"kata esther

"Ngomong pa"kata dessy

"Kita" leh nginep gak di rumah kita gak ada orang sepi serem"kata esther

"Haha boleh kok sama siapa aja"kata dessy

"Gua sama kim aja mau ngapain rame-rame"kata esther

"Ow oke hehe"kata dessy

"Thx des"kata esther

"Masama"kata dessy

Sampai rumah

"Makasih pak"kata dessy

"Sama-sama non"kata pak supir

Masuk ke rumah

"Akhirnya sampai rumah juga"kata dessy

"Dari mana aja kamu"kata mama

"Kenapa lagi she ma"kata dessy

"Kamu kenapa pulangnya malam-malam haa"kata mama

"Tau ahk ke kamar dulu ya capek"kata dessy

"Mama lom selesai ngomong dessy"kata mama

Lalu dessy meninggalkan mamanya

Lalu dessy menuju kamarnya

Dan masuk ke kamarnya

Dan berbaring di tempat tidur

"Capek ya lom apa-apa udah di marahin zzz lelah gua"kata dessy

Lalu dessy menglihat hapenya

"Dess kita udah sampe"kata esther

Lalu dessy sms bibi ina untuk membuka pintu untuk temanya sedangkan dessy masih tidur-tiduran

"Halo dess"kata esther&kim

"Hi"kata dessy

"Dess lu kenapa"kata esther

"Ya lu sakit des"kata kim

"Gak capekan aja"kata dessy

"Ow gitu ya udah istirahat aja kan besok gak sekolah"kata esther&kim

"ya bentar aja lu pada mau minum apa"kata dessy

"Terserah lu minum apa"kata kim

"Gua susu coklat sama roti panggang"kata dessy

"Wah boleh tuh mau dong"kata esther

"Bentar ya"kata dessy

Lalu dia mengsms bibi ina

Dan 20 menit kemudia di bawakan bibi ina

"Ne non"kata bi ina

"Makasih bi sayang sama bibi"kata dessy

"Haha bisa aja she non ya udah deh saya tinggal dulu ya non"kata bi ina

"Ya"kata dessy

"Butuh apa-apa sms aja non dapet gratisan ini"kata bi ina

"Haha ya"kata dessy

Lalu bi ina menutup pintu kamar dessy

"Dess"kata esther

"Lu deket ya sama bi ina"kata kim

"Haha ya banget dia baik sih sama gua"kata dessy

"Ow pantes"kata esther

"Haha ya udah kita nonton horror aja yuk"kata dessy

"Boleh haha"kata esther

"Oke deh"kata dessy

Selama pertontonan tersebut orang yang tidak takut hanya dessy karena dia smsan terus sama top

Dessy tidak tau bahwa shone besok akan keluar kota tiba-tiba mamanya memanggil dia

"Dess"kata mama

"Eh bentar ya gua di panggil mama gua hehe lu orang nonton dulu aja"kata dessy

"Okelah sip bos"kata esther&kim

Pergi dari kamar

Menuju bawah

Menyamperi mama

"Ya ma kenapa"kata dessy

"Besok shone mau ke bandara kamu mau ikut gak"kata mama

"Oh baguslah gaklah ma"kata dessy

"Loh kok gitu"kata mama

"Udah ada janji sama orang hehe"kata dessy

"Masa kamu gak mau she dia berangkat jam 7 malam loh"kata mama

"Hmm gak tau ma liat besok aja kalau aku sempat aku dateng"kata dessy

"Okelah"kata mama

"Ma ke atas dulu ya"kata dessy

"Ya"kata mama

Lalu dessy pergi ke kamarnya

Sambil memikirkan ngomongan mamanya

Sedangkan dia ada janji dengan top

Lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya

"Dess"kata esther

"Apa"kata dessy

"Awas gak keliatan"kata esther

"Ow maap-maap wkwk"kata dessy

"Haha gapapa"kata esther

Lalu jam 2 dessy baru tidur bersama teman-teman

Ke esokan paginy jam 9

Dessy lupa dia ada janji mau ketemu top

Lalu setelah bangun dessy melihat jam

"Omgg"kata dessy

Lalu dessy bergegas ke wc dan siap-siap

Setelah selesai siap-siap

Dessy pergi menuju ke rumah sakit

Lalu sesampai di rumah sakit

Saat ingin memasuk kamar top

Ad seorang cewe yang mencium bibir top

Lalu dessy menapar top dan berkata

"Kita putus"kata dessy

Lalu dessy melihat selama nie perkobanan shone lebih banyak untuk dessy

Saat dia menolong dessy saat jatoh

Dessy sedih

Dan dia berpikir

Untuk pergi melihat shone untuk terakhir kaliny

Lalu dessy melihat jam sekarang jam 4

"Gua masih ada waktu ngejar shone

Lalu dessy pergi menaiki mobil

"Aduh macet lagi"kata dessy

Lalu dessy menaik ojek

Sesampai di airport jam 6

Lalu dessy menanya mamany shone d gerbong berpa

Lalu dessy pergi ke gerbong tersebut

Setelah setengah 7 dia lari menyamperi shone

Lalu dessy memeluk shone

"Shone maafin gua kalau gua gak pernah percaya sama perkataan lu"kata dessy

"Haha gapapa"kata shone

"Lu mau kan jadi teman gua"kata dessy

"Gak"kata shone

"Kenapa"kata dessy

"Gua maunya lebih jadi teman"kata shone

"Ow sahabat ya udah"kata dessy

"Bukan"kata shone

"Terus"kata dessy

"Pacar"kata shone

"Tapi "kata dessy

"Lu gak usah jawab sekarang kok lu bisa jawab nanti pas gua udah pulang amerika"kata shone

"Oke deh bye"kata dessy

Lalu shone mencium pipi dessy

4tahun kemudian

Dessy menjemput shone di bandara

"Hi"kata shone

"Hi lu siapa ya"kata dessy

"Gua shone"kata shone

"Ow haa serius"kata dessy

"Ya mang ada yang salah dari gua ya"kata shone

"Gak c cuman agak ganteng aja"kata dessy

"Wkwkwk gua mang udah ganteng kali cuman cewe di sebelah gua gak sadar-sadar wkkwwk"kata shone

"O"kata dessy

Lalu dessy pergi dari hadapan shone (biasa ngambek)

"Haha mau ke mana"kata shone

"Pulanglah"kata dessy

"Ow lu ada hutang loh sama gua"kata shone

"Hutang hutang apa"kata dessy

"Hutang cinta"kata shone

"O"kata dessy

"Yee yess or noo"kata shone

"No"kata dessy

"Why"kata shone

"Because you nyebelin"kata dessy

"Haha mana ada bahasa inggris kayak gitu"kata shone

"Ada gua yang buat"kata dessy

Lalu shone memakaikan tangan dessy cincin

Dan dessy melihat

Ini maksudny apa

"Do you marry me"kata shone

"No"kata dessy

"Why"kata shone

"Because I hate you"kata dessy

"Really"kata shone

"Yes of course"kata dessy

"Ow are you sure"kata shone

"Sure its true"kata dessy

"Kalau gua kasih nie masih marah gak"kata shone

Boneka yang berkata I love you

Lalu dessy senyum"

"Gak hehe"kata dessy

"Haha udah yuk pulang"kata shone

Akhirnya dessy dan shone tidak pacaran tetapi langsung menikah hubungan jarak jauh mereka membuat mereka 1 dengan yang lainy saling jatuh cinta

The end happy ending :*


End file.
